A Game of Emotions
by Symetrical8
Summary: Maka and Soul have always been friends. But, now that they're a little older, they realize that they are growing to feel more that friendship towards each other. To Soul, it all seems like a game. One he's determined to win.
1. Chapter 1

_Ramen_

"Damn you, Maka!" I yelled, attempting to put out the growing flames, "you burned dinner again!" Maka looked up from the couch, where she was sitting reading yet another book. "Huh? Oh! Sorry Soul! I didn't mean to ruin the rice! I guess I got carried away!" She hurried to help me with the burned pot. I dumped the ruined contents in the trash and scowled at the pot. It was useless now. "Maka, you're gonna need to get a job if we keep having to replace our cooking supplies." She sighed, "Sorry, Soul! I'm just no good at cooking!" "Maybe if you payed attention instead of reading all the time. I bet you didn't even hear the timer go off!" I retorted, "You really are an idiot sometimes, Maka." I smirked. Maka was cute when she was like this.I strolled over to the fridge and pulled out some microwavable ramen. "This will have to do," I muttered, reading the directions for the ramen. "Meow?" Blair walked into the kitchen, in her cat form. _Thank god she's a cat right now, _I thought, _My nose is starting to get really dry from all of the nose bleeds.. _It was too late for that thought, as Blair promptly transformed into her human form. She proceeded to squish my face into her boobs, and I felt the familiar trickle of blood down my face. _This is so uncool_, I thought, _damn it. _"Blair! I told you! Stay in cat form in the house!" Maka chased Blair through the apartment. _That's odd, usually Maka responds to this situation by somehow blaming me for being a pervert. What changed? _I washed the blood off my face and leaned against the counter, waiting for the ramen to be done. I smirked. Maka was jealous. As the realization hit me, I had to wonder why I cared. Just as I was mulling over if I was attracted to Maka or not, She walked in, Kitty Blair following close behind. Maka looked furious, her eyebrows squished together cutely, and her face was a light shade of pink. Blair lept onto the counter next to me, and I scratched behind her ears the way she liked. Maka's eye twitched. _God, she's cute. _The familiar bing of the microwave signaled the ramen was done. Unfortunately for Maka, the microwave was positioned on the counter directly behind her. Instead of asking her to move, I leaned around her, so that our bodies were almost touching. Maka's breath caught in her throat. I smirked as I removed the ramen from the microwave. Our faces were close enough that, if I wanted, I could kiss Maka. But, instead, I backed away quick enough that Maka would not suspect anything. Ok, so I was playing with her. I admit to that. I dumped the ramen into three bowls, handed one to Maka, one the cat, and kept one for myself. Maka's face was tinted a slight shade of pink.

_Soul 1, Maka 0_


	2. Chapter 2

_Revenge_

I stared at myself in the mirror, panting slightly. _Soul just made me feel like a total idiot. _I remembered how he had leaned over me, almost like he was trying to kiss me. He invaded my personal space, and I didn't make a move to stop him. I remember his smirk, that playful glint in his eye. _He won. he was trying to make me blush. _Afterwords, Soul hadn't said anything. He just gave me my share of the ramen and acted like nothing had happened. _Damn it! _I splashed water on my face and left the bathroom, heading for my room. As I opened the door, I noticed that soul was sitting on my bed, reading one of my mangas. "Soul? What are doing in here?" I asked, My voice rising an octave. "Maka, how do you see me?" Soul asked, standing up. _huh? what does he mean? _"What do you mean? You're Soul, my weapon, and my best friend." Blush dusted my cheeks as I said the last part. "Am just your weapon? Just your friend?" Soul was closer now. Close enough to touch. "W-what do you mean, Soul?" I stuttered. He leaned in closer, "How do you feel about me Maka?" _Oh. Now I get it. _I wrapped Soul in a hug, "Soul! You're the only person I would ever want to live with! I know you feel insecure and you feel like you're taking advantage of the situation, but don't worry! I would never make you move out! The apartment is as much your's as it is mine!" Soul was blushing furiously. _Ha. I beat you at your own game. _"M-maka, thats not what I..." Soul began, but i cut him off by hugging him even tighter. "Soul! Be quiet." I released him a little and looked into his eyes. This time, _his _breath caught. I smirked and skipped out of the room, leaving him standing there, dumbstruck. I giggled evilly as I opened my book to read. revenge is sweet.

_Soul 1, Maka 1 _


	3. Chapter 3

_Motorbike _

I couldn't help but feel like an idiot. _Maka totally saw through me. It was so uncool. _I slowly got dressed, dreading facing Maka. I had gone to bed early to avoid her, but there was no way of getting out of going to school with her. I trudged into the kitchen to find Maka, dressed in her cute pink apron, making toast. "Hi, Soul!" Maka said cheerfully, "want some toast?" _What the hell? its like Maka doesn't care about what happened! _"It's my day to cook, you know, " I said, " You should have let me make the toast." Maka scoffed, "If I had done that we would be late! Its not my fault you took so long getting ready!" There. I could hear it in her voice. She did remember how forward I had been last night, and how easily she had had me blushing. _Maybe I can use this to my advantage... _I took the plate Maka handed me and eyed the toast. Amazingly, it wasn't burnt. "Thanks." I said. "My pleasure." Maka replied. We ate our toast in tense silence. I put my plate in the sink, silently vowing to wash it later. I glanced at the clock. "Damn! Maka, we're going to be late!" I yelled, practically sprinting out the door. Maka and I rushed down the stairs of our building to the street where my bike was waiting. I jumped on and held out a hand for Maka. She climbed on the back of the bike, ignoring my hand. She clutched the seat behind her. "Maka, you're going to have to hold on better than that!" I said as I forced Maka's arm around my waist. She held on, and I knew she was blushing. I smirked as I sped down to road towards DWMA. Maka's arms tightened around my waist as I met a sharp turn. "Soul! Slow down" Maka whined, "You're going to kill us!" Maka's comment only made me drive faster. Maka buried her face in my neck, and her arms moved so she was clutching my chest instead of my waist. We arrived at DWMA. I parked my bike and tapped Maka's hand, "You can let go now, Maka." She scrambled off the bike blushing like mad. "Never drive that fast again!" she shouted, "You could've killed me!" "What?" I asked, "No Maka Chop?" "You made me leave my book at home," she muttered.

_Soul 2, Maka 1 _


	4. Chapter 4

_Front Steps_

I walked with Soul up the seemingly endless steps of DWMA. I hated how reckless Soul could be sometimes. Not only had he almost killed me with his irresponsible driving, but he rushed me out of the house so fast that I forgot my book. Now I couldn't even give him his well-deserved Maka chop! "I hope you're sorry Soul, because of you I don't have anything to do during my lunch break!" I lectured. "You know, you could talk to your friends like a normal teenage girl," Soul said turning slightly to look at me. I opened my mouth to say something, but I was cut off by patty tackling me. "Patty! where did you come from!" I shouted pushing her off me. "Patty wanted to be a welcoming committee! Haha-ha!" Patty laughed. Liz walked up behind Patty and smiled apologetically, "We're waiting till everyone arrived to tell the weapons to go home." Soul raised an eyebrow, "Why do I need to go home?" Patty jumped in front of Soul and said "Special meister only curriculum! Mr. Steiny said no weapons allowed! Ha! Top secret!" liz stepped forward, "Patty, don't tell lies. Soul, Prof. Stein said that weapons could attend class if they want, but they don't have to come because he's teaching something onlty the meisters need to know." Soul nodded, "K. Cool dudes like me never really need to dttend class anyway." _Urgh. There he goes again, acting cool. _"Bye Soul." I muttered, moving to head inside. Soul grabbed my wrist stopping me. Patty spotted Black Star and Tsubaki and dragged Liz away. I glared at Liz and Patty's retreating figures. _There goes my back up, what great friends I have... _"What do you want, Soul?" Soul leaned in closer to me and whispered, "You should give your weapon time to say goodbye to you, you know." I gasped as Soul kissed my cheek and dropped my wrist. He strolled away, leaving me standing on the front steps of the school, blushing like mad.

_Soul 3, Maka 1_

**Omg! Soul kissed Maka! They are so cute together! I love this story!****Who do you think should win? I'm leaning towards Soul winning... but it'd be cute if Maka won... Maybe it'll be a tie! I love my readers!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Apron _

I jogged down the many steps of DWMA, thinking how cute Maka had looked after I'd kissed her cheek. Her face had been red as a tomato, and her mouth open slightly in surprise. _Adorable. _I reached my bike and got on, not bothering with the helmet (I almost never wore it). I sped down the road back to Maka and I's apartment. _I guess I'll just spend the day watching TV, _I thought, _Black*star would have had to go to class 'cause he's a meister. _"This day is going to be so uncool," I said to myself, "It's no use skipping school if you have nothing to do." I parked my bike and headed up the stairs to the apartment. As I opened the door, I heard tuneless singing coming from the direction of the bathroom. _Oh shit, I forgot about Blair! _I wondered if I should find somewhere else to spend my unexpected day off. "Soul? Is that you?" Blair stepped out of the bathroom in only a towel. _Damn it... _ I covered my bleeding nose with my hand as i muttered, "It's Ok, cool guys like me she chicks wearing nothing but towels all the time..." "Oh Soul! Do you want to come take a bath with _me_?" Blair pleaded. "Um, no thanks, I have... homework to do... Yeah, that's it... Homework.." I inched along with my back to the wall until I was past Blair, then sprinted to my room, and locked the door behind me. _Why does Blair live with me and Maka? When we fought her she had her own house! Why can't she live there? _I reminded myself to ask Blair if she still had somewhere else to live. "I mean, she is a cat, can't we put her up for adoption?" I said to myself. I sat down in my desk chair and pulled out my nintendo DS. I don't know how long I played video games, maybe four hours? It was definitely a long time, because I heard Maka unlock the door and come inside. I stood up and walked out into the main room. "Hey, Maka. How was the 'Meisters Only' class?" I asked upon seeing her. Maka shuddered, "It was scary. It was all about the negative effects of wielding a weapon your soul isn't matched with." She looked me in the eyes and said, "Remember that time where I burned my hands trying to wield you? That was a minor effect. It can get worse. If two souls are too conflicted, the effects could be deadly." "Why didn't the weapons attend that class, then? It sounds like something everyone needs to know," I asked. Maka replied, "Professor Stein didn't want to scare the effects can't harm the weapons, so Prof. Stein didn't want the weapons to fear for their meister's safety." I nodded, signaling for Maka to say no more. "I'll get dinner started, then," I said, "anything in particular you want?" Maka shook her head. She leaned in close to my ear and said, "Make whatever you want, Soul. I don't mind." I could feel her breath hitting my skin and I blushed. Maka smirked and said, "If you don't start cooking soon, I'm going to starve!" She pushed me into the kitchen and forcefully tied her pink apron around my waist. "Hey! Maka!" I complained, "Is the apron really necessary?" "No," Maka said, "but it makes you look cute!" _She thinks I look cute?_

_Soul 3, Maka 2_


	6. Chapter 6

_Cat _

I slowly trudged back home. I guess I could have called Soul and asked him to pick me up, but I felt like I needed some time to think about that days events. I wasn't exactly ready to face Soul after he'd kissed me. I was slightly embarrassed about the whole situation. I also had to think about the strange lesson Professor Stein had given us. I was rather shocked that it was possible for soul resonance could kill a meister. I thought about that one time where I had burned my hands trying to wield Soul. If I could still wield Soul even when our souls were conflicted, then was there a deeper connection? Stein had told us we we never resonate again, and yet we did. It's an understatement to say I was confused. I opened the door to the apartment, and closed it behind me. How was I going to react to seeing Soul? _I suppose I'll just act like nothing happened. _"Hey, Maka. How was the 'Meisters Only' class?" Soul asked when he caught sight of me.I shuddered, "It was scary. It was all about the negative effects of wielding a weapon your soul isn't matched with." I looked Soul in the eyes and said, "Remember that time where I burned my hands trying to wield you? That was a minor effect. It can get worse. If two souls are too conflicted, the effects could be deadly." "Why didn't the weapons attend that class, then? It sounds like something everyone needs to know," Soul asked. I replied, "Professor Stein didn't want to scare the effects can't harm the weapons, so Prof. Stein didn't want the weapons to fear for their meister's safety." Soul nodded, signaling for me to say no more. "I'll get dinner started, then," he said, "anything in particular you want?" I shook my head. I heard something in Soul's voice, like he was asking something else than just what I wanted to eat. I had a devious idea... really, it was out of character for me. I leaned in close to Soul's ear and said, "Make whatever you want, Soul. I don't mind." He turned a light shade of red and opened his mouth like he wanted to say something. I cut him off by saying, "If you don't start cooking soon, I'm going to starve!" I pushed Soul into the kitchen. I grabbed my apron off its hook and forcefully tied it on Soul. "Hey! Maka! Is the apron really necessary?" he complained. "No," i said smirking, "but it makes you look cute!" Soul blushed again. _He's adorable when he's all flustered like this! _"Don't burn the place down!" I said as I skipped out of the kitchen, "We have trouble paying rent as it is!" I went to the living room and sat on the couch to read. Blair (in cat form) jumped onto the couch next to me I ideally scratched her behind the ears as I attempted to read. I couldn't focus. The memory of Soul's kiss kept appearing in my mind, almost like I was reliving the moment over and over again. I sighed and touched my cheek. _What did Soul mean by that kiss? _My thoughts were interrupted as Soul called from the kitchen, "Maka! could you set the table? I've sort of got my hands full!" "Coming, Soul!" I said as I hopped off the couch. I quickly set the table and then went to the kitchen. "What'd you cook?" I asked Soul lightly. "Rice, mixed vegetables, and chicken fingers. We didn't have much else." I nodded, "Sounds good." I popped open a can of sardines for Blair, wrinkling my nose at the smell. "Why can't Blair eat normal food?" I said to myself, "She could eat cat food like any normal cat!" "I was thinking about that earlier," Soul said, "Didn't she have a whole pumpkin house? What happened to that?" "Yeah," I agreed, "It'd be much better without blair around." "Yep," Soul said, "It'd be much better if we could be... alone." He looked at me, his gaze intense. My face flushed. "Huh? What are you getting at Soul?" I laughed nervously. "I'll go give this to Blair," I said, changing the subject. I picked up the plate of sardines and went to find the cat.

_Soul 4, Maka 2_


End file.
